


Who's Laughing Now?

by GemmaRose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dating, Dinner, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Abuse, Songfic, after a fashion, bitter ex megatron, canon timeline? what's that idk her, past megatron/starscream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Starscream is, for once in his life, happy. He’s not about to let some possessive, entitled aft ruin that.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Who's Laughing Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey inspired by (and titled from the lyrics of) [Funny, by Jasmine Thompson & Zedd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDE5ygucFyY). Written at 2AM because I heard this song at work and it fucking **Resonated**.

Starscream’s comm pinged for the fifth time, an irritatingly ‘cheerful’ sound he’d yet to find how to change on the new HUD which came with his reformat. Of course, there was always autopedia, but he wasn’t _that_ desperate.

“Something wrong?” Wheeljack asked, concern flickering through his field where it brushed Starscream’s.

“Nothing that can’t wait until after dinner.” he replied easily, optic shutter twitching as his comm pinged _again_.

“I won’t be offended or anything if you answer your comm on date night, you know.” Wheeljack said, taking a decidedly undignified sip of his cube. Vosnian high-grade was not meant to be sipped through a curly straw. Some battles, however, weren’t worth fighting, especially when their jobs kept them so often apart. “You’re the ruler of the planet, mechs need to reach you sometimes.”

“I’ll keep it short.” he promised, and accepted the comm ping, immediately firing off a message. ::Whoever this is, unless we have another black hole on the planet your problem can wait.::

::What makes you think I would ask you to solve a problem, Starscream?:: came the reply almost as immediately, the subglyphs attached to his designation making his tank twist, the aftertaste of engex souring on his glossa. His optics flicked to the old comm logs, spark casing aching sharply where he’d let a piece be carved out. ::I couldn’t care less, Starscream.:: stared back at him, Megatron’s parting words the last time they’d spoken. He furled his field tight and clamped his plating down, face falling into well-practiced neutrality.

::Give me one reason I shouldn’t block your code right now.::

::Well, given as I am no longer in exile or hiding, and you have tricked your way into the highest level of clearance, I thought you might like to pay your Lord a visit.:: Megatron tagged the word Lord with familiar subglyphs, affectionate and submissive, the way Starscream had said it once upon a time, when he needed to pacify his volatile leader. It hadn’t always worked, and he had the reformatting logs to prove it.

“Star?” Wheeljack’s fingers bumped against his, concern pressing against Starscream’s field more openly now, audial fins a few lumens brighter than usual. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” he managed a smile. Wheeljack’s optics narrowed slightly, and the old incision in Starscream’s spark casing pulsed with fresh pain as his spark spun faster, corona flaring to batter the 4-million-years-raw edge.

“You’re shaking.” Wheeljack murmured, hand sliding over Starscream’s, steadying it against the tablecloth. His wings stilled on their own. Starscream’s comm pinged again, and Wheeljack’s optics flicked to his wings. “I did pick up a few things from Brainstorm over the millennia, you know.” he said, his tone only just shy of conversational, field pressing against Starscream’s only just enough to transmit the waves of _concern protection promise_ fluttering through it. His comm pinged again, and Starscream twisted his hand to return Wheeljack’s grip as he checked it.

::I’ve missed you, Starscream.::  
::You know no other can satisfy you.::

He’s barely started to formulate a reply when another message came in, this one underlaid with impatience, with anger. Starscream’s optics flicked back to Wheeljack, recalling the last ‘conversation’ they’d had over comms, which consisted primarily of Wheeljack pinging him with increasingly ridiculous pet names and requests for permission to build ridiculous things. And when Starscreaem had gotten out of his meeting an hour and a half later to a deluge of unread messages, Wheeljack had simply sent him something the humans called a ‘Bit Moji’ which looked like poorly proportioned versions of them holding hands, captioned with ::Look what I made!::

::The guards here are gossipers. I know all about your sham of a romantic life.::  
::That Autobot will never be enough for you, Starscream.::  
::And when he leaves, you will be all alone. A failure of your own making.::

Starscream shuttered his optics, vented deeply, and let a smile flicker across his face when Wheeljack squeezed his hand. ::Last time I checked, ‘Lord’ Megatron, you had no interest in me.:: he tagged Megatron’s self-appointed title with as much derision as he could manage off the servo.

::Don’t be ridiculous, Starscream.::  
::Everything you are, you owe to me.::

::Oh I’m perfectly serious.:: Starscream smirked, allowing Wheeljack to thread their fingers together. ::And where were you when I won the election, fair and square?:: He wove sharp subglyphs into his final message, smirk widening into a vicious grin. ::This is what you get for missing me more than your shrivelled excuse for a spark was ever able to love me. A cell on death row, and no Emperor of Cybertron in your berth.::

He blocked the frequency as soon as his message pinged Read, and his optics refocused on Wheeljack’s face as he muted his comm suite completely. Wheeljack’s optics had gone soft, his field warm with affection as he squeezed Starscream’s hand. “I know that look. What did you say to the poor dumbaft who interrupted our date?”

“Nothing of import.” he shrugged, releasing the tension in and between his wing hinges. “Simply told off a bitter, jealous old mech who thought he had any business dictating how I spend my evening.”

“The audacity.” Wheeljack scoffed with a theatrical toss of his helm, and Starscream picked up his own cube with his free hand. Let Megatron be jealous, he was entitled to precisely none of this, and after the trial... well, he wouldn’t be around to be a nuisance anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Hopefully, now that I have an order of protection for the next 2 years, he'll cut it the fuck out. (this is what u get for not showing up to Zoom Court, hopless_hero)
> 
> Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
